Under the Stars
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Feyre's birthday has arrived and a certain High Lady is rather reluctant to celebrate. But her High Lord and the rest of their Court isn't... How will she react to the surprises that are lovingly thrust upon her? I DO NOT OWN THE ACOTAR SERIES! One-shot


**A/N: Hello, hello! A brand new one-shot from me for this fandom! My most recent one-shot _Duties_ will be getting an epilogue! Quite a few of you messaged me for more and I've had some pretty good ideas!**

 **This is an idea that I have had for a few months but my muse kept hiding away. Finally, the ideas came to me and here we are!**

 **If you are ever on Instagram, do check out my bookstagram account - wanderingfandoms - where it is all about books! Queen Maas is mentioned quite often!**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! I love to hear what you guys think and it encourages me to think of even more for this amazing fandom!**

 **That's all from me, for now! Enjoy the story!**

 **Keep Smiling!**

I stir to the feeling of feather light kisses being pressed into my bare shoulder blade. Steadily, those oh so talented lips move upwards until they caress the shell of my ear; biting ever so gently.

A groan makes its way out of my throat and I burrow my head further into my pillow, ignoring the flash deep in my core at the feeling of his lips on my skin. As much as I love joining with him, I don't want to have to face the day. I try to pull the sheets up but someone has other ideas.

"Knock it off, Rhys." I mumble into my pillow, refusing to open my eyes. "It is still early."

Strong arms wrap around my waist and my back greets Rhys' chest. He kisses my cheek before I feel his face bury itself in my neck. His warm breath fans over my skin.

"It is actually almost midday, darling. I wanted to let you sleep in since today is a very special occasion."

I groan again, this time lifting up my pillow and putting my head beneath it. Rhys laughs into my skin before drawing me out and turning me over.

My eyes open. Rhys is fully dressed, his wings visible and tucked in tight behind him. I pout at him which just makes my mate smile and laugh again. He leans forwards and kisses me with the upmost tenderness before laying down fully on his side, his head sharing my pillow.

"You know, there is a reason why I didn't tell you about my birthday last year," I point out, my left hand running up and down his arm which rests draped across my waist. "Besides, we don't need to bother with such days anymore - not considering just how many I will end up having."

Rhys shakes his head. His right hand slips from my waist and raises so it cups my cheek.

" _Anything_ that celebrates you should be acknowledged." he says.

I wince, a light snort escaping. "That is debatable."

Rhys' features soften and his hand moves so his fingers stroke through my hair. A sound resembling a purr escapes me.

It is almost embarrassing how easily Rhys can do that to me...

"I know that after everything you've been through, this day can be hard to celebrate," he says quietly. "but, you deserve a happy birthday and it would be one of the greatest honours for me to give you that."

I turn my face to the left, pressing a kiss to the warm skin of his bare forearm. This male - _my_ male... Mother, I love him so much.

"I love you too." he tells me and I realise that I had sent the end of my thought down the bond. I smile at him. A true, unyielding smile. "I have a gift for you, darling."

"Rhys, I-"

"It's only small." Rhys interrupts, stopping my protest. He remains silent, waiting for my reaction. I take hold of his hand and kiss his knuckles, telling him it is alright.

He sits up then and I do the same, the sheets bunching in my lap. I adjust the thin straps of my red lacy nightgown, pulling up the front slightly so my breasts aren't spilling out; well... as much.

An easy smile comes to my lips as my mate produces a small, thin box, deep purple in colour and wrapped with a glittery piece of ribbon; a cute bow sitting on the lid. He presents it shyly and I take it from him, placing it in my lap.

I lean towards him and press a kiss to his lips, sensing his anxiety through the bond.

"I already love it without seeing it because it is from you." I say, my eyes surely shining with love for him. I can still sense his unease down the bond, though it has abated slightly. "Why are you nervous about this? The High Lord of the Night Court doesn't get scared this easily."

Rhys smiles sheepishly. "You're right, he doesn't... But Rhysand does." My face softens and I grip one of his hands in my own. "I just want everything to be perfect for you."

I kiss my mate again and smile brightly at him.

"Just you being here makes it perfect." I tell him and Rhys smiles back.

Seeing, and feeling, him more at ease, I turn my attention back to the present in my lap.

Carefully, I untie the bow and place the ribbon in Rhys' outstretched palm. The lid of the box is removed and a gasp escapes me.

It is absolutely beautiful.

"Feyre?" Rhys' voice vaguely registers as I take in his gift.

Tears fill my eyes at the thoughtfulness and sheer beauty of it. I gently pull the necklace out of the box, cradling it in my palm. It carries three stunning silver charms, each embedded with a different cluster of jewels.

I run the pad of my index finger over each charm. The first, a small heart with rubies which probably represents our love. The second, a star with bright diamonds which I know is for our Court. The third, and final charm, an arrow lined with emeralds along the shaft; that must be for me.

"Rhys, I..."

My head raises and I look at my love. A few tears slip down my cheeks and I ignore them, instead choosing to lean forwards. Our kiss is soft and slow, our lips moving perfectly against each other. I grip the necklace to my chest, over my heart, as we part.

"Thank you." I whisper, running the tip of my nose against his. "I love it and I love you, so much."

Rhys grins, a magnificent sight. "You are more than welcome, my darling." he mumbles, equally soft. "I love you too, with everything I am."

I smile, my eyes sliding shut for a moment. These moments are something we live for now.

It hasn't been very long since Hybern's defeat and all the Courts are still rebuilding and recovering. I'm partly grateful for it because it means that my birthday isn't some over-the-top affair like Mor had originally insisted upon. Rhys and I made conscious efforts to take some more time purely for ourselves, enjoying each other's presence and strengthening our bond more and more. Today is one of those days we can do that.

"Can I put it on for you?" he asks me and I open my eyes.

I hand over the piece of jewellery and he reaches around my neck to clasp it in place. My hands grip his wrists so his hands frame my face, thumbs sliding over the apples of my cheeks.

"Thank you." I say again. Rhys' eyes shine.

"You are more than welcome, darling." he says, pulling back so he can press a warm kiss to my forehead. "Now, you should get dressed. Your family is insisting on having lunch together. However, Mor and Nesta are preparing it so there are no guarantees that we will actually be able to eat."

I laugh at my mate's words and shriek when I suddenly find myself in his arms and out of bed. He places me on my feet and I hit his chest with the back of my hand.

Rhys just laughs.

"Prick." I hiss, unable to keep a smile off my lips.

"Yet you love me anyway." he says.

I slide my arms around his neck, stepping so our bodies are pressed together.

"Very much so."

...

It is later in the evening when I walk into the bedroom Rhys and I share. A large box captures my attention where it rests on top of the sheets on our bed. I move over to it and spy a note on top.

Perhaps this will explain who it is from, though I already have a pretty good idea. Maybe it will explain why he insists on giving me unneeded another gift.

I recognise the elegant scrawl immediately. A smile dawns on my face as I read.

 _Feyre,_

 _I am fully aware that you insisted that gifts are not necessary. However, my love, you deserve to be truly and utterly spoiled. I hope you will accept this gift from me. It shall be the last in this form; perhaps ravishing your delectable body in any way you please will be your other gifts..._

 _Go ahead and open your present. I do hope I will get the pleasure in seeing you wear it._

 _All my love, my darling._

 _Your Rhysand (the sexiest High Lord to have ever_ _lived_ )

A snort escapes me. Typical male.

 _You're a prick_. I say to him down the bond.

 _But am I wrong?_ His reply comes through a moment later.

I remain silent, a grin on my face. A wave of love coats our bond alongside the sweet song of his laughter. My heart swells before I place my focus on the box.

I remove the lid. By the Mother. Carefully, I pull the magnificent gown from the box and hold it up against the front of my body.

It is deep purple in colour, one of Rhys' favourite colours on me, and the skirt has a shimmer to it when I shift on the spot. Judging by the neckline, it will leave my shoulders bare - perhaps showing the swell of my breasts, which is something else I know Rhys cannot resist - and has full length sleeves.

The dress is gently draped on the bed. I hastily pull of my jumper, thin shirt and leggings, along with my socks. Well... Rhys' socks. I pick the dress up from the bed and put it on. It feels absolutely weightless; as if I'm not wearing anything at all. I smile and tie up the laces.

Rhys knows that struggle with dresses thanks to their weight - partly why I tend to dress in leggings and jumpers, they are so comfortable. It doesn't surprise me that it sits snugly against my body either - my mate knows every inch of my at this point.

Speaking of, I sense him a mere moment before his arms wrap around my middle from behind. I giggle as his lips make contact with the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder, his warm breath tickling me. His nose shifts the delicate chain of my new necklace.

"You look absolutely stunning." he purrs.

I hum, my hands sliding over his arms. "Thank you." I say, turning my head and pressing a kiss to his chin. "But why the dress? It is beautiful by the way."

Rhys presses another kiss to my skin. "I'm glad you think so." he mumbles, making us sway slightly. "I am taking you out into Velaris tonight, my darling, so we can celebrate your birthday and enjoy the beauty of our Court."

I turn around and slide my arms around his neck.

"Sounds like a plan." I say and deliver a kiss to his lips. "Since I know how good you are with those fingers," Rhys raises an eyebrow. "can I have some help with my hair?"

Rhys laughs before pecking the end of my nose.

"With absolute pleasure."

...

My arm is lopped through Rhys' as we walk down the street. I find myself occasionally looking up and smiling constantly at the magnificent skies. I shiver thanks to the deep chill in the air, despite my fur-line cloak but that is just what will happen when you go out on a winter's night. However, that could not dampen my spirits in any way.

"I thought we could walk a little more before we stop to celebrate." Rhys mumbles. I look up at him and nod.

"That sounds good."

I shiver again and grip Rhys' arm more firmly in the process.

"Are you terribly cold?" he asks me, stopping so he can properly look at me.

Bless him.

 _It's winter, Rhys._ I tell him. _What would you expect?_

He reaches up with his free hand and flicks my nose.

 _Smartass._ he says affectionately.

 _You sure that isn't you?_

Rhys laughs and he picks me up, spinning us for a moment before putting me back down. "Perhaps it is both of us."

I lean forwards and kiss him softly, the tips of our cold noses brushing.

"I thought you had some plans."

Rhys' gaze falls to somewhere behind me and a suspiciously gleeful smile spreads across his face.

"What?" I ask.

His eyes gesture for me to turn around, and I do. A gasp escapes me at the sight of so many people smiling at me. Wait, no. _Waiting_ for me.

I look back at Rhys.

"What... Did you-?"

Rhys grabs my hand and pulls me towards the crowd. I spy Mor moving through everyone until she stands in front, a goofy grin on her beautiful face. She takes a step forwards as we come to a stop and deeply curtsies. Everyone follows and for a moment, I am taken aback.

I'm still getting used to this sort of attention. It seems almost too good to be true.

Mor stands then and I pull her into a hug after releasing Rhys' hand. She holds me tight before drawing back and smiling brightly. I notice that her cheeks are flushed in the cold. She must have been out here for a while.

Mor sweeps her hand across the street and adjoining courtyard, both brightly decorated.

"This is all for you." she tells me.

I feel tears sting and build behind my eyes before I notice Nesta and Elain's approach. Both of my sisters embrace me tightly as one, and I could swear that Nesta sobs into my shoulder.

"Thank you." I tell them sincerely when we part a minute later.

"Rhys and Mor helped us out," Elain says to my right. "but Nesta and I wanted to organise something special for your birthday."

"We took you for granted for so many years - too many." Nesta says, her voice quieter than Elain's. "We were too wrapped up in ourselves that we never bothered when we should have and-"

"Hey." I interrupt softly. I place my left hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. That is in the past now." I take their hands in my own, holding them tightly. "I want to look to our future and enjoy it. Reminding ourselves of the past blindsides us and we cannot grow or thrive - just like a plant without the sun."

Elain nods and smiles, Nesta doing the same a moment later.

"Practically every caterer in Velaris is preparing plenty of food for the celebration." Elain gushes, shifting so she can look at everything. "Musicians have come from all over, offering to play for you."

"This," Nesta jumps in. "is a night for others to do something for _you_ for a change."

I find myself nodding and my sisters step away. Immediately, with the help of Mor, they usher the crowd to disperse, telling them to start celebrating.

A hand settles against my back and I turn to Rhys. His eyes hold nothing but love for me and I simply cannot help it. I rise up on my toes, my hands gripping the lapels of his thick coat, and kiss him. One of Rhys' hands cup the back of my head whilst the other slips beneath my cloak to slide around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Thank you." I whisper against his chilled lips, slowly opening his eyes.

He smiles bashfully before reaching for the clasp of my cloak. He unfastens the clips and slides it off my shoulders, making it disappear within the blink of an eye.

I am about to protest because of the cold but only warmth greets me. My eyebrow raises at my mate.

He simply shrugs. "You cannot enjoy yourself if you are carrying that weight on your shoulders."

I simply kiss him in reply.

For the next hour or two, we move around the crowds. Our people insist on bequeathing me gifts and I graciously accept them, ensuring that I spend enough time with everyone, asking about their families and thanking them for celebrating with me. So I am not burdened with the wonderfully thoughtful gifts, Rhys winnows them to the house every few minutes.

After consuming a huge variety of some of the most stunning food I have ever tasted - the caterers in the city doing a spectacular job, the musicians switch over and the dancing commences. Rhys stands up from his seat, Cassian sitting beside him with Nesta, and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he requests softly.

I place my hand in his and feel Azriel pulling my seat out so I can stand too.

"With pleasure."

He leads me to the empty space and we stand close to each other. My hands slide up his chest to his shoulders as his arms go around my waist. The music is low and we sway gently together; shuffling in a slight circle. Rhys rests his forehead against mine and I kiss him once, a brief touch of our lips.

I allow my right hand to fall until it rests over his steadily beating heart. Rhys leans back and presses his lips to my forehead as his left hand holds mine to his chest. His forehead moves back to mine, our eyes connecting.

 _What are you thinking, darling?_ he asks me.

I sigh happily. _Just that this reminds me of something._

Rhys hums curiously. _Oh? What would that be?_

 _Starfall._ I say simply. _Dancing beneath the stars, the gentle sway to the music._ I pause for a moment, smiling. _Love shining in your eyes, feeling it in the way you hold me._

My mate's features soften. He kisses me again, pulling me impossibly closer. I grin against his lips, effectively breaking the connection.

"I love you, Feyre, so much." he tell me. "Mother's tits, it is impossible to describe just how much."

I laugh, unable to help it. "You've been around Cass too much." I say to him but soften. "I love you too, Rhys."

We continue dancing and laughing and mingling until the stars fade beneath the soft glow of dawn.

Rhys and I say our farewells and make our way back up the streets to the house. I remain close to Rhys' side, the chill seeping in despite donning my cloak once more. I audibly moan at the warmth of the house which makes Rhys laugh as he removes my cloak for me.

He winnows us to our bedroom so we don't have to walk up all those stairs and I fall onto the bed, face first. I feel Rhys' hands gently loosening the laces of my dress.

"Come on, my darling." he mumbles, kissing my ear. "Let's get this dress off you then you can sleep."

I groan into the covers before turning on my back. My hands find purchase on his shirt and I pull him down on top of me. He lands with a surprised "oof!"

In less than a blink of an eye, Rhys is in his sleep trousers and I am wearing one of his shirts - and _only_ that. He shifts against me until he is between my legs.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asks me. His hand strokes back my hair. I run my fingertips over his sides, sliding over smooth and scarred skin.

I smile up at him, losing myself in the stars in his eyes as he hovers above me.

"The best." I mumble and Rhys leans down, kissing me. "I love you."

Rhys kisses me again, more fiercely than before, despite the tiredness I can feel in both our systems.

"I love you too, my darling." he whispers, breathless. "I love you too."

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
